Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 6
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 6 in Beirut, Lebanon. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 03, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Supernova" performed by Cir.Cuz featuring Julie Bergan. The entry qualified from the second semi-final and placed 19th in the final, scoring 94 points. Den Norsken Sangen 03 After the unsuccesful attempt in North Vision Song Contest 5, NRK thought a lot about the next participation of Norway in the contest. Finally, on 7th November 2013 it was announced that Norway would take part in the next edition. On 8th November 2013, NRK announced that a national selection would be held in order to decide the song of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 6. The fans were happy with the decisions that NRK made and were looking forward to learn the system of the brand new national selection. On 9th November, it was known that 10 songs would participate in the third edition of Den Norsken Sangen. After the new rule with the foreign artists made by NBU, an American act was invited to perform between other 9 pure Norwegian acts. From 10th November and every day a song was presented by NRK. On 20th November it was announced that the show would be hosted in Oslo Spektrum, by Erik Solbakken and Tone Damli, representative of Norway in the first edition of the contest. On 23rd November the voting started and on 27th November the voting lines closed. On 28th November, the results were presented. "Supernova" by Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan won with a margin of 25 points and would represent Norway in Beirut, Lebanon. Promotion Due to issues regarding the cheating scandal during the Armenian selection, it was decided by the NBU that Armenia would no longer be eligible to host the sixth North Vision in Concert. Shortly afterwards it was announced that Norway, the runner-up of the bidding phase, would host the concert instead. As the hosts, Cir.Cuz and Julie performed last in North Vision in Concert 6 in Oslo Concert Hall. Norway was placed forth in the Betting Odds before the show and was meant as one of the favourites to win. At Northvision and Julie Bergan performing "Supernova" in Beirut.]] During the semi-final allocation draw on 8 December 2013 in Beirut, Norway was drawn to compete in the second half of the second semi-final. Norway performed twentieth in the semi-final and qualified, placing 5th and scoring 91 points while the country was announced as the fourth qualifier. During the qualifiers press conference, Julie Bergan chose to perform in the first half of the final and were later drawn to perform first. Cir.Cuz and Julie succeed to entertain the crowd by opening the final but Norway recieved only 94 points and placed 19th in the final ranking despite the song being a favourite to win. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 4th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Synnøve Svabø while Line Elvsåshagen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Emilie voe Nereng. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 6 Category:NVSC 6 countries